Elf, Interrupted: Book Two: Glorfindel's Quest
Elf, Interrupted: Book Two: Glorfindel's Quest As the Reborn and the Returnees struggle to find acceptance among the Elves of Aman, Glorfindel sets out to find answers to his own questions, which will ultimately lead him back to Middle-earth. A continuation of Elf, Interrupted: Book One: Glorfindel Redux. As always, my thanks to Alassiel for the beta. Status: Complete Chapter 1: Questions That Need Answers Chapter 2: Answers Unforthcoming Chapter 3: Truths Unfolding Chapter 4: Further Truths Revealed Chapter 5: The Question of Glorfindel Chapter 6: Meanwhile, in Lórien... Chapter 7: The Elfing Brigade Chapter 8: A Discussion about Family Chapter 9: Playing at World's End Chapter 10: Ingwion Epë Valar Chapter 11: Ingwion iYánassë Elenion Chapter 12: The Hunters Four Chapter 13: In Which Finrod Runs Away and Glorfindel Sails Away Chapter 14: What the Elder King Revealed Chapter 15: What the Pendant Brought Chapter 16: Beleg and Butterflies Chapter 17: Aftermath Chapter 18: Entangled Fëar Chapter 19: Recovery Chapter 20: The End of the Tournament Chapter 21: Reclaiming Elflings Chapter 22: The Great Paint Job Incident Chapter 23: Discussions Concerning Elflings Chapter 24: Misunderstandings Chapter 25: Repercussions Chapter 26: Waiting for Judgment Chapter 27: Onward Towards Judgment Chapter 28: Judgment Chapter 29: Afterwards Chapter 30: By the Shore of an Endless Sea Once More Chapter 31: Fana Nírion Chapter 32: Cilmë Chapter 33: A Conspiracy Amongst Gwedyr Chapter 34: Leaving Lórien Chapter 35: Misdirection Chapter 36: Glorfindel in the Fana Nírion Chapter 37: Comparing Notes Chapter 38: Hail the Unconquering Heroes! Chapter 39: Glorfindel Alone Chapter 40: Maia and Mischief Chapter 41: The Maiar Strike Back Chapter 42: The First Lesson Chapter 43: Gardener of Souls Chapter 44: Words of Wisdom from the Lord of Mandos Chapter 45: Sea-longing Chapter 46: What Others Were Doing Chapter 47: Illuminating the Past Chapter 48: The Second Lesson Chapter 49: A Quest Conceived Chapter 50: Dark Memory Chapter 51: Taurevayari Chapter 52: Hunting Evil Chapter 53: Clearwater Glade Chapter 54: Training Days Chapter 55: Mornaringwë Chapter 56: Return to Tirion Chapter 57: Objections Noted Chapter 58: Preparations and Problems Chapter 59: A Surprise Reunion Chapter 60: Finalizing Plans Chapter 61: On to Tol Eressëa Chapter 62: Glorfindel and Sador and What They Found Chapter 63: Back at the Encampment Chapter 64: Meeting the Locals Chapter 65: Going to Town Chapter 66: Tourists in Tavrobel Chapter 67: Pêl Cuil ’Wain Chapter 68: Trouble With Reborn Chapter 69: In Search of a Lost Soul Chapter 70: At the Blue Dolphin Chapter 71: Town Meeting Chapter 72: Reunion With Old Friends Chapter 73: Hunting Down Rumors Chapter 74: On To Avallónë Chapter 75: A Fateful Encounter in Avallónë Chapter 76: The First Day in Avallónë (Part I) Chapter 77: The First Day in Avallónë (Part II) Chapter 78: Iaun Araw Chapter 79: Reaction Chapter 80: The Second Day in Avallónë Chapter 81: Garden Party Chapter 82: A Night of Crisis Chapter 83: Rescue Chapter 84: Motives Explained Chapter 85: On the Way to Angobel Chapter 86: Angobel Chapter 87: Preparing to Leave for Kortirion Chapter 88: Lady Meril of Cormë Alalvëa Chapter 89: Table Talk Chapter 90: Kortirion Chapter 91: Council Meeting Chapter 92: To Keep Estel Chapter 93: Return to Aman Chapter 94: Going Separate Ways Chapter 95: Glorfindel in Alqualondë Chapter 96: The Quest Begins Chapter 97: Companions on the Road Chapter 98: Snowstorm Chapter 99: Death on Four Feet Chapter 100: Eärendil Chapter 101: Old Acquaintances Chapter 102: The Meaning of ‘Quest’ Chapter 103: Reunions in Tirion Chapter 104: Consultation with Irmo Chapter 105: Consultation with Manwë Chapter 106: Waiting Game Chapter 107: Delegation Chapter 108: Arrival in Valmar Chapter 109: Visiting with Lord Námo Chapter 110: Findings Chapter 111: An Audience with the Valar Chapter 112: Gurthalion’s Demons Chapter 113: Enquiry Chapter 114: Repercussions of an Oath Chapter 115: Lunch with Elflings7Chapter 116: Family Reunion10Chapter 117: Revelation Chapter 118: Uncle Vondo Chapter 119: A Gathering of Delegates Chapter 120: At the Reception in Tirion Chapter 121: The Winter Solstice Ball Chapter 122: The Winter Solstice Council Opens Chapter 123: The First Session: Morning Chapter 124: The First Session: Afternoon Chapter 125: A Snowy Respite Chapter 126: The Council Continues Chapter 127: Vondo in Valmar Chapter 128: Meanwhile... Back in Aewellond Chapter 129: Lessons on Innocence Chapter 130: A Change of Plans Chapter 131: Lord Eärendil Weighs In Chapter 132: A Peaceful Interlude Chapter 133: An Evening’s Discussion Chapter 134: A Trial Is Convened Chapter 135: The Valar on Trial Chapter 136: The Elder King’s Defense Chapter 137: Trial’s Aftermath Chapter 138: Reflections Chapter 139: Further Reflections Chapter 140: Eärendil Proposes, Manwë Disposes Chapter 141: After the Council Chapter 142: Sador Chapter 143: Departure Chapter 144: Sador’s Investiture Chapter 145: A Releasing of Oaths Chapter 146: An Oath Received Chapter 147: Reunions (Part One) Chapter 148: Reunions (Part Two) Chapter 149: Epilogue: Return to Middle-earth Chapter 150: Appendix: Gemstones and Their Meanings Chapter Author's Notes: Character List